¿Sueño o realidad?
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Resumen Los sueños a veces son espejos a nuestros más ocultos deseos, en especial cuando estos tienen gusto a realidad, y sobe todo cuando al despertar, deseamos sean una verdad. POV Yuuki Z


**N.A**- Publicación extraña que obligué a mi otro yo a subir, es que necesitaba pasar etapa de modo especial- Ya tengo un año más- Y no me acuerdo tanto mientras publico. Gracias a Akemi por la revisión.

**Disclaimer-** Vampire Knight no me pertenece (de ser así crean, Zero habría sido raptado en el segundo capítulo y aún estaría junto a mí… es decir, con su captora) es de la inigualable Hino Matsuri, que hoy por hoy sorprende aún más, Meru Puri era hermosa, pero VN es 'deliciosa', sobre todo Zero- Suspiro- Codiciado y cotizado. Aunque por este día es mío¡Me lo auto obsequio por mi cumpleaños!

**Aviso**- Contiene datos del capítulo 24.

¿Sueño o Realidad?

Aunque siempre trato de sonreírte y pese a mi usual tranquilidad, aún cuando la ingenuidad es lo que reina en mí; dentro, allí donde nadie ve, lucho constantemente con el temor que me agobia, se disfraza de sombras y habita donde no le puedo ver, por ello, por ello es que necesito tanto ver tus ojos, saber que ellos no han sido tocados por esa oscuridad que amenza en mis sueños con llevarte; con alejarte de mí.

Por lo general, este temor no es tan latente, por lo general, solo en sueños se hace presente; pero no ha sido hoy así, te he visto perdido cuando ante ti surgí, he caído en cuenta en aquel momento, que si no llegaba antes te estaría perdiendo; pero entonces con mis manos pude tocar tu rostro, encontrar tu mirada, e internamente, sentir relajar mi angustiado corazón.

Esa mirada me recordó hace cuatro años atrás, cuando de niños te veía ido en cavilaciones las cuales no podía alcanzar. En el pasado no por ello me alejé de ti, al contrario, cada vez traté de estar más cerca, de poder introducirme en el mensaje que pudiese guardar cada movimiento de tu cuerpo, en tu rostro tan inexpresivo y en esa mirada, esa mirada que sólo parecía brillar para carcomerse llameante en odio, cuando hablabas de "esa mujer", la asesina de tu familia.

Mis manos continúan en tú rostro, no quiero permitir a tus pupilas alejarse de mí, sin embargo, aún cuando estás en frente pareciera que estás tan lejos, quizá algo ha pasado contigo, pero, puedo respirar tranquila pese a ello, porque aún sigues aquí, delante de mí, y mientras ello sea así, podré luchar por traerte de vuelta, por recuperar tú mirada.

Te sonrío, quiero que sepas, que veas... estoy aquí

_Todo puede cambiar_

Tus manos se desplazan, lentamente se acercan a mi rostro y bien noto tus largos dedos en mis mejillas algo rompe en mí interior, una alerta que me avisa, sorprendida, abatida, extrañada, asustada…_prendada._ Todo se tensa, estoy preparada para defenderme, alejarme de esta "amenaza", esta embriagadora amenaza que constituye tu presencia tan cercana.

Pero no he podido soltar tu rostro, mis dedos prolongan fuerte aferrados en tus mejillas, tú estás igual, a centímetros de mí, tu frente a un susurro de la mía, tus ojos a la altura de mis pupilas, tu nariz inhalando el mismo aire en aquel corto espacio que nos separa y tus labios llenando de tu exhalación agitada, tan agitada como aquella que la espera extasiada.

Giras tu rostro lentamente, la distancia se reduce aún más, mi mirada parece gritar, miedo, angustia, nerviosismo, sorpresa, ansiedad, no puedo deducir que es lo que en mí agolpa y sacude con intensidad; lentamente, mis manos van perdiendo la fuerza de su agarre, mas no soltándote, casi pareciera que ellas te acarician sin preguntarme, pues mi mente está demasiado asombrada y absorta como para responder.

Tus manos siguen allí, en ambos costados de mi rostro, sujetándole tan firme, y perdido tú cada vez te acercas más, tanto que tus labios provocan sobre los míos una calidez hormigueante, es casi agobiante, lentamente parece marearme, me va absorbiendo, y rompe cualquier barrera de razón que aún mantuviese en mí, la alarma parece llegar a su punto álgido cuando noto que mi corazón parece ser victima del pánico, pero¿de qué pánico estamos hablando?

Estoy asustada, es cierto, pero esto no es pánico, me siento hipnotizada, totalmente fascinada, sedienta, completamente seducida, y no me explico porque, pero en un par de segundos pareciera haber descubierto, que el aire puede ser más dulce si lo respiro tras ser viciado por tus labios, que puede ser más delicioso, que puede ser embriagante, hechizante, delirante.

¿En qué estarás pensando?

Estás tan cerca

Mi mano ya no cae lentamente por tu mejilla, mis dedos realmente desean hacer contacto con tu piel, la cual acaricio, la cual me quema en mis yemas, una quemazón que no duele, pero sí asusta con su novedad, con su ardor, con su pasión.

Y sé que si continuas en este arrebato entusiasta, yo no reprocharé ni me negaré a continuar, porque desde el momento en que mi razón se encontró perdida, ya a ti me sabía rendida.

Quiero, quiero, quiero sentir tus labios.

Deseo, deseo, deseo que termines con esta distancia.

Anhelo, anhelo, anhelo que quemes con tu aliento mi interior.

Mi corazón se detiene entonces, cuando la distancia está a punto de ser totalmente borrada, se detiene y parece quedar estático, abrumado por la situación, dejo de respirar, y siento mis mejillas arder a más no poder.

Y entonces tus labios tocan los míos, mientras devuelves el aire a mí, exhalas en mi boca con la lentitud de un suspiro, y siento que algo dentro explota a morir, el corazón se acelera, vuelve a latir, pero sus vaivenes son casi golpes, azotado contra las paredes de mi interior.

Has estado inmóvil en esa posición, y yo continuo quieta en la mía, nada más se escucha que una tenue respiración y los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, tu nariz roza en aquel momento mi piel y siento tu boca abrirse sobre la mía, mientras tus manos decaen y acarician mis mejillas dejando un rastro de calor a su paso.

Te sigo, te sigo, mientras mi corazón me lo permita, te sigo.

Cierras tu boca sobre mi labio inferior tanteando y tentando con tus colmillos la zona expuesta, reconozco su presencia, aquellas que antes he sentido en otras partes de mí, pero en los labios es tan distinto, no tratas de probar allí, es otro tipo de tacto, y me produce desprender un sonido, un quejido, y abrir mis labios expectante, perdida en aquel contacto.

Es entonces cuando abres nuevamente tu boca, y apresas la mía aún abierta, introduciéndote en ella, abriéndote paso, acariciando con tu lengua el interior e irradiando en ese preciso momento una descarga eléctrica en mí, que recorre todo mi ser hasta llegar a mi pecho y de ahí viaja hasta llegar a mí corazón, el cual siento se detiene abruptamente, tocado por un rayo, en ese preciso momento, mis ojos se abren estrepitosamente.

Al abrir sus ojos, su mirada se encuentra con la nada, la oscuridad de una noche la espera, y de aquello que antes experimentase nada queda, solo el acelerado corazón, su agitada respiración y una calidez en sus mejillas que le delata.

-Era un sueño- Pronuncia con algo de confusión, con algo de frustración, como si a la vez que comprendiese que ello solo fue una "extraña" ilusión además se sintiese por alguna razón inexplicablemente "desolada".

Retira las mantas de su cama y se pone de pie, descalza; la habitación le parece tan vacía y molestamente silenciosa; puede sentir sus abrumadores latidos, puede oír a su corazón gritándole…

_-"Un sueño"-_ Acaricia sus labios con una extraña sensación. Y si fue un sueño ¿Por qué la calidez en sus labios le parece tan real¿Por qué siente como si aquel halito si la hubiese tocado?

Y recuerda entonces, lo sucedido aquel mismo día, y sin darse cuenta, sonríe satisfecha para sus adentros.

Él si había tocado sus mejillas, él sí le había abrazado, él sí la había acariciado con su aliento, él sí la había sonrojado...

Cuando estuvo a tan cerca de sus labios, cuando ella dejó de pensar y abruptamente desistió de razonar, cuando únicamente podía oír a su corazón saltando y el irregular respirar de aquel muchacho.

Él casi la había besado.

Sólo para desviarse sin sus labios siquiera palparse antes de culminar con su inexplicable actitud, y dejarla a ella sonrosada y visiblemente contrariada, pero ¿Por qué había entonces soñado con que realmente sí terminaban besándose?

Y ella pareció haberlo disfrutado cual si realmente hubiese anhelado que el no desviase el trayecto en aquella oportunidad.

¿Acaso en sueños inconciente materializó aquello que quedó pendiente en la realidad?- ¿Pendiente?- Interrogó algo extrañada, se llevó la mano a la cabeza decidida a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente; aquello sólo había sido un sueño, no había más vueltas que dar al respecto... él no la había besado y ella no había querido aquel beso.

-"_¿Verdad?"-_

Yuuki volvió a recostarse en la cama e inconcientemente tocó con la punta de los dedos la comisura de sus labios, el calor que emanaba de los labios entreabiertos de aquel muchacho seguía en ella, y debía reconocerlo… quizá si había querido un poquito culminar aquel acercamiento con el peligris.

Cerró sus ojos para abandonar sus pensamientos, la razón quedó dormida y ella somnolienta sonrió; ello sólo había sido un sueño, un "bonito" sueño en que su mente jugaba con la realidad y daba un final distinto a los acontecimientos vividos con él... posiblemente porque pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, probablemente por ese cariño que le guardaba, esa preocupación que la hacía correr a su encuentro...

…y quizá, sólo quizá, era por "algo" más que sentía nacer en su interior cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Zero-

**N.A- **Espero quedase bien, de antemano gracias a quién se de el tiempo de leer, a quien guste dejar alguna critica acerca de cualquier ámbito del fic, le convido cordialmente ha expresarlo.

Ante todo, mis gracias a quienes siempre brindan sin si quiera tener en mente dicha acción, por ser luces brillantes siempre.

**Saludos cordiales y atentos.**


End file.
